1. Field
Embodiments relate to a centrifugal fan to increase the flow rate of air with reduced noise and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, centrifugal fans have been applied to various home electronics, such as refrigerators, air conditioners, and cooking appliances, owing to high efficiency and low noise thereof.
A conventional centrifugal fan includes a disc-shaped base having a hub to which a rotating shaft of a motor is secured, and a plurality of blades installed to the base at a right angle to guide axially introduced air in a radial direction.
In recent years, various studies have been conducted to provide the centrifugal fan with an increased flow rate of air and reduced noise.